


'Till Death Do Us Part

by KaiHaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Reader-Insert, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) was just at a very young age when she had lost her parents. She was taken cared by Antonio Fernandez Carriedo back to health with another girl named Maria. Antonio learned about (Name)'s skill in sword fighting, he then teaches her how to wield it properly. </p>
<p>When (Name) reached 18 Antonio died in an unfrotunate accident. Which motivates her to become the male in their household. Since then she has dressed as a boy to earn work and their respect. But another unfortunate event has taken place. Which she was finally caught by the soldiers when she tried to steal goods at the market place.<br/>At the day of her hanging the Prince of their country, Prince Arthur Kirkland saw her great skill in the past days and convinces his father that he should be his squire then as a Knight. But little did the Prince know that his own champion is a girl of which he saved once and now twice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1~ A Sword Play

**Author's Note:**

> Yey Finally doing an IggyxReader!! England's my 2nd fave character. This story takes place in the medieval times. So there maybe old english and deep words and also no modern things to expect.

I woke up by the hasty shake on my shoulder. "(Name), wake up! It's time for your training." The voice said. I groggily stood up from the hard stone cold floor. I picked up my thin shirt and head towards the door to follow the voice. As I opened the door to the early morning sky. The sky was a beautiful purplish blue. Saying it was still early.

"Make haste, (Name), It is time for your training" I looked at the owner of the voice, which is my adoptive brother; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He gladly accepted me under his wings with another little girl, Maria. He taught me how to wield a sword back when I was eleven.

Now that I am eighteen, I have excelled properly without any setbacks. Which is, I may say, Antonio is the best teacher. I sometimes wonder why he was never recruited in the house Kirkland. I realized that I have thought of it out loud.

"Have I not told you before? I would. Rather. Die. Than. Serving. To. Some. Royal. Brats. And. They. Are. A. Pain. In. The. Arse!" He said between attacks. Pitiful me because I have to think fast in order to block his attack. "I make clear, si?" He said as he laid down on the soft grass.

 

"But why?" I asked as I sat crosslegged on the dewet fields. He sighed "Because, if they're worthy rulers, we shoud not suffer under such extreme poverty. "He says. I stood up amd picked up my wooden sword and pointed it to him "Come now dear brother, we shall practice" Amused at my actions , he picked up his wooden sword and he lunged at me.


	2. Chapter 2~ Enter: The Mask Man

Prince Arthur Kirkland have never been this bored his entire life. Despite all the riches, he was still seated on his chair  whilst his father ran the meeting. He gazed at the room's window. Overlooking the streets of their realm. He noticed that their subjects are in poverty.

"Arthur, is there something you would like to share with us?" His father interrupted his thoughts. He stared blankly at the audience.Before he could be embarrassed,  he then stood up from his seat. "Well, father, as a matter of fact I do." He said confidently

"As I was gazing out the window earlier, I noticed that: Why is our kingdom in poverty? Surely a King like you would not be this blind and would not let his own realm be in a place of such slump. Surely you this meeting handles this problem. Not only for just our entertainment and boasting of such wealth."

 He smirked as their audience's mouths agape and half of them looked at the young prince with astonishment and the others were looking at his father with answers then he saw his father's ears turn pink with embarrassment and his pride slowly cracking. To hide his shame.

"I announce this meeting closed"

They all left the room and the king gripped his son's wrist dangerously tight with rage. He then slammed him to a wall and jammed a finger at him "Another word of making a fool out of me then-"

"Then what, father?" He immediately replied. "Replace me with Alfred? Please he's barely nineteen and he still can't shoot an arrow properly-" He was cut off when his father that slapped him right across the face.

"Never insult your younger brother, I'm warning you Arthur," He warned and stormed away from him.  _'Tch. What kind of king is he?'_  He thought to himself as he stomped to his room.  _'Letting his subjects starve to death as he dine with the finest dishes.'_  He finally reached his room. ' _I'll just solve this myself'_  He said as he knelt down and took out a box from under his bed. He smirked as he opened the box.

~~

"Ah, don't you just love the smell of the market?" I said as we stood on a rooftop. We could feel the wind beneath our masks and whipped our hooded cloaks.

" _Si,_  (name) and you know what I like better?" He asked me I faced him with a puzzled look on my face.

"And what would that be?" He then pointed to a box filled with crimson red orbs. I chuckled at him. My brother just loves his tomatos, he once told me that they used to grow those but the royal family claimed it unfairly having them lose their only job. Making me hate them so much.

"Come now mi hermana, We don't have much time!" He said as we both lept of the roof making us fall light on our feet as same as a cat. We took off our masks to make us less suspicious and walked in the market place like ordinary customers. We kept on grabbing warm food in our clothes and pockets or even under our blazers. Then Antonio stopped in his tracks. I almost bumped into him and looked at the direction he was looking. And there was the-no I mean-  _his_  jackpot. Tomatoes.

"How many should we get this time?" I smirked. Putting our masks back again since the probability of us being seen with our identities is high.

"I guess we should steal as many as we can" He replied. We waited for the right time when nobody is watching. We shoved a lot of tomatoes in our pockets, I was even forced to just hang the small bag of bread in my mouth, I glanced at my brother who was carrying the bag if meat in  _his_  mouth. I smiled.

"Hey! It's those siblings again!" A merchant cried. 

"Time to go now hermana."  He said as we sprinted off towards the exit of the fire place. We ran faster than the royal guards that were after us. Thank to their heavy armor. And since we were thin from this damned poverty we can be nimble. The weight of the goods didn't even slowed us down. The guards looked around us, but little did they know that we were already on the roof of the stone houses. Antonio threw a rotten tomato at them.

"Amigos, were you looking for us?" He snickered.

"Catch us if you can, you dolts!" I called as we ran for it.

"Why did you do that?" I panted

"I just wanted to see if they have common sense." He breathed. We went down assuming that we lost those idiots. But unluckily we stopped at an unfinished structure that ended in a dead drop. 

"It's a long fall hermano! We can't make it!" I complained.

"I know, I'm thinking of a plan. Soon the guards caught up with us.

"Ah, We have finally caught our favorite thieves" The head snickered, I was slowly praying for a miracle to arrive. But right in the nick of timea flash of green and black blocked his attack with his thin but strong sword. "Oh, so close but yet so far, my friend" He said. He managed to disarm half of the guards. His sword fighting made left our mouths agape. He was graceful and nimble. Making Toni half envious. He also gave them several severe wounds.

"Well don't just stand there like bloody gits! Help me!"He growled. We snapped out of our daze and knocked down the remaining guards with our kicks and punches. But the guards kept calling for reinforcements. We were out numbered. I backed away slowly.

Wrong Move...

 

I didn't know that the floor was weak and it cracked under my feet. I felt myself falling into the abyss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Yeah Artie's farther is a jerk. This thing happened during medieval times bro! Deal with it! Yeah I might put some Old english swearing there


	3. Chapter 3~ An Explanation, For Gratitude

"Hermana!" Antonio cried. He looked at his companion, bewildered. Who was tying himself and the other end was tied to a sturdy pillar.

"Once I am on the ground, you use the rope to get yourself down" The man instructed. Antonio only nodded. The man made his way to jump after the fallen girl.

~~

He was falling with her. She was trying hard not to scream. But her eyes were filled with fear. He tried to grab hold of her hand. She reached out. Time seemed to slow down between as the two stared into each other's eyes. (E/c) meeting those emerald green. Soon he wrapped his arms around.her waist The impact of the used rope reaching its limit made the man gasp as they were a few meters toward the ground. He swung the rope until they landed on an elevated area. He then put the girl down carefully and tugged on the rope signaling that her brother can come down. A few seconds then her brother was down. She saw her brother and tackled him in a bear hug.

~~

I noticed the masked man standing behind my brother. I let him go and walked towards him.

"Why?" I asked without hesitation.

"Oh, I didn't get a thank you." He remarked bluntly. "How rude."

"I'll thank you once you answered my question" I spat.

"Fine, ask away" He said and crossed his arms.

"Why did you help us?"

"I find it worthy. Since I find you two were stealing, and if it wasn't for me, you both would be hanged"

"Why worthy?"

"You stole because you lacked money, am I right? Since you can not support your family properly, you both had no choice"

"So?" I interrogated him more.

"I pity the people in poverty. M- The king should never been in this kind of ranking. Letting his realm fall because of his greed." he replied bitterly.

"Alright, then who are you?" Antonio asked.

"I have many names. Though I seem to not call myself anything. You may name me anything to your heart's content. But remember this: I am against the reign of King William Kirkland: He said coldly and walked away into the darkness. Once he was gone I suddenly remembered

"Thank You!" I shouted in vain.

"Come, (name), we must head home" I looked back to where the masked man had gone off. Then I followed my brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the mask man is so awesome. Just to clarify things. The food that (Name) and Antonio stole were miraculously safe under their clothes. While Antonio was left at the top he managed to knock the guards before they called more reinforcements. They cut the rope before the guards could follow them. Then fortunately the sibling found that the place they landed were a short cut to their home. There I hope everything makes sense now!


	4. Chapter 4~ A Heartless Proposal

Arthur went to his room via window. "The nerve of some people!" He growled as he threw his mask off his face then he placed his costume back in the box and flopped down on the bed. As he laid down, he searched for a book on his nightstand. Once he finally found it. He opened it and found out that it was his favorite book when he was young.  
  
It was about a young archer. Stealing goods to donate for the less fortunate. He loved the story ever since he was a child.   
  
"Arthur?" A knock on the door made him jump back to reality. "Arthur, are you there?" He opened the door to see his mother.  
  
"Yes mother. What bother you?"  
  
"It is your father, he calls for your audience in his study."  
  
He grumbled in irritation and stomped all the way to his father's study. He opened the door and saw his father standing by the fire.   
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" He said to get his father's attention.  
  
"Arthur, what would you say about an arranged marriage?"  
  
"Unnecessary, ridiculous and absurd." He said stoicly while glaring daggers at the king "Why did you ask father?"  
  
"I'm going to arrange a marriage to you and the House Bonnefoy's daughter." The said man suggested. But the prince was taken aback  
  
"House Bonnefoy?! I know that we loathe those people, why them?" The blonde complained.  
  
"They are our least threat and if we unite our houses, we may atleast have more soldiers to use for on coming wars." The king said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I won't do it. Marrying someone I barely know? Pathetic" He said as he stormed out of the room.  
  
As soon as he went back to his own room, he immediately flipped a table in rage.  
  
"Out of all people! Of course  _he had_  to be my father!!" He bellowed . Once he has calmed downhe sat down on the edge of the bed. He suddenly remebered the girl that he saved. The girl had the most beautiful (e/c) eyes under her black mask.

  
He admired her feighsty and witty attitude. But what he liked most was that she fought back instead of cowering in fear when they fought those palace guards.  
  
 _'Wait! I-is this love?'_  He asked himself as he felt his cheeks heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted this! Dude, you have no idea how much I've been through. My internet kept on crashing while I'm in the middle of writing this! Which ended up being unsaved! I had to do this about three times! Then when I was about to post it the site had an error! Which made me want to flip a table. Anyway! Awww isn't Iggy so cute when blushing while thinking about reader-tan? And no France won't be marrying Iggy! I refuse! no not Canada too he belongs to Prussia! Oh yeah I forgot! England's the masked man!!!


	5. Chapter 5~ A Talented Performance

"We are home mama!" Antonio announced greeted in the small household. I saw Antnio's mother and our sister, Maria. Maria is only seven years old. Maria and were not related and neither was she and Antonio's family. But I found her when I was abandoned in the streets. Luckily Toni and his mother found us. They both nursed us back to health and welcomed us under their wings.

Mrs. Carriedo is about at the age of mid-40s. "Antonio, (Name)! I'm so glad you are safe!" Maria said as she hugged my neck.

"Toni, those are a lot of tomatoes, How could you afford all of those?" Mrs. Carriedo asked us as we put the food down on our small table.

"We stole them." We both said in unison feeling the guilt wash over us.

"But you are better than this, why?" She asked looking depressed.

"Mama, It is the best we can do. Just to fill our stomachs." Toni reasoned. Toni's mother looked at us then at little Maria who was eating a small piece of bread and just sighed in defeat.

"Alright, just do not do it again, Maria and I are working hard to save enough money."

"Alright, Mama..." I said. And we started to eat in silence.

When we have finished our small dinner. We finally went to bed. When I felt sleep creeping up to me. But my brother poked me in the shoulder to avoid me from going to sleep. 

"(Name), (Name)? Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Yes, thank you for that." I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but what's been bothering me is that, if we did'nt steal any food, what will we do to keep us alive?" He said.

"We could help Mama in her work." I suggested. But I saw him cringe in thinking. If you are wondering what Maria and our mother does for a living is that they weave and ebroider cloths in a factory. Despite the minimum wage they were always given. It was the only work that has a legit salary to keep us alive. I can sew just fine. The problem is that Antonio does not, if he does learn many if the males would laugh at him. Which is not a good idea. I would rather be stomped by horses than not spending time with my brother.

So we both crossed that idea out. We almost spent the night thinking a way to do for a living. Soon an idea struck me."How about we try street performing?" I suggested.

"But what would we perform?" He asked. We thought and thought...

Did you ever fell embarrassed? Wearing a dress, that once belonged to your mother? Which was really breezy. It was like one wrong move you could make someone see what they are not suppose to see. But to my protest, it was required for our performance.

Antonio brought with him, while I was nervous. He taught me how to play the guitar too. So we both carried our guitars. We found a good spot where there are also a lot of street performers. We borrowed some boxes to sit on and strummed to the first tune.

As if fate made it, it matched all the actions of the other performers. As if we gave them a wonderful rythym. Which made them merrier and upbeat. Feeling more confident, I stood up from where I sat and let my feet dance through my brother and my music. I heard one coin clashed in our can.

I looked around to who threw it for us. But quickly forgot about it. I still danced to the beat. While others exhibited their talents. Fire dancers breathed fire ove me making a beautiful arch and being careful not to burn me. I backed away to avoid accidents. Then I felt the back of my brother who was also dancing to the rythym.

We heard more coin falling in our cans. We grinned and bowed as we finished the music. We both looked at the amount of coins. The amount of it was larger than expected.

The audience clapped around us. Most of them even shouted for an encore! We looked all over the audience. But one caught my eye. A hooded figure but revealed such stunning and familiar green eyes. Then when we were about to strum to a next song. A young boy made it's way to the whole troope of performers.

"The guards! They're coming! Run! Take your belongings! Run before they catch you!" He said and ran away again. We all panicked including the audience. None of them wanted to be involved in our fiasco. We all ran for our lives. Including us and we ran for home.

"That...was...close...." I panted. We hid in a dark alleyway which we discovered that it was another shortcut to our way home. 

"we're back" The brunnette said as we went inside. Our mother stood up from her old chair and greeted us. "How was your day?" She asked as we let little Maria put our insturments back were it belonged.

"It was great mother!" I exclaimed. "The other performers really cooperated with us!"

"Is that so? Well at least you didn;t do any crime this time." Our mother said. We both looked at each other and just stayed silent since we figured out that performing without any permission of the king is illegal.

"I want to ome with you next time! Please Toni! Please (Name)!" Maria said as I picked her up.

"Hmmm... Well we could, but who will help mama out?" I asked.

"Yes, mama would be so lonely without little Maria" Antonio teased. Maria then gasped, jumped off my arms and hugged mama's egs.

"Nevermind!" She squeaked. "I would  _never_  leave mama alone." And we both laughed at her cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? FYI Maria is my OC Philippines though I portray her as a teenager in some of my fics. But this time she's a little girl. This is just a filler chapter since I don't know what to put next.
> 
> BTW you can imagine their music is like Dustfinger's fire show in Inkheart. Which is very cool


	6. Chapter 6~ An Unfortunate Event

**I was lying in the soft grass with my brother, sister and mother. We gazed at the azure blue sky. Everything was so peaceful and relaxing, but everything changed.**

**Suddenly the calm sky became darker, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Violent winds whipped our hair. Fog came and surrounded us, Maria hid behind me and cowered in fear. My brother tried to shield us from a hooded figure. But the thing did not mind Antonio. But it did not mind Antonio. What it actually did was tap his back and fell, cold and lifeless. I tried to scream bit nothing came out of my mouth. I looked back to where my mother and sister were but they were gone.**

**I felt my throat tightening and I touched my neck and felt a noose around it. I looked down and saw that I was a few feet off the ground. I tried hard to breathe in vain. Struggling for dear life...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hermana!" Antonio shook me violently. I panted and felt my neck, nothing. I gave a sigh of relief. "Are we going to practice once again?" I asked.

"To your state; no, we will not." He replied. I gave a look of disappointment. He just chuckled and ruffled my (h/c) hair.

"What do you want to do instead? Steal or Perform?" He asked as he held out our mask and hood on one hand and the other was our guitar. Both were illegal an have awful consequence, but I felt devious and wanted to practice my agility.

I smiled at him. "Steal."

"Vamos Hermana!" he said as his nimble feet was jumping from roof to roof. It felt nice running away from palace soldiers. It made me clear off the dreadful dream.

We landed smoothly on the alleyway. We took off our masks and Anderson ourselves look less suspicious.

Antonio took a basket in one of the stands and we gently places our stolen food. We looked normal as best as we can.

We walked along the main street, avoiding street carts and carriages. But eventually the soldiers followed our trail.

"There they are!" One guard pointed to us. "Get them!"

"Run, Hermana!" Toni said and we ran.Unfortunately I was stopped in my tracks because I saw a speeding cart, the horse was unstoppable.The spaniard saw this and pushed me to the sidewalk making him collide with the cart instead of me.

"Antonio!" I screamed. His lifeless body was the same as my nightmare. Cold, and lifeless. I felt tears stream down my face. Snapping out of my daze is the police who are trying to stop me.

I ran as fast as I could until I was gone without a trace. I arrive home, face grim.

"(Name)? What is wrong? Where's Toni?" Mama asked. No answer. I just seated myself an burst into tears. They rushed by my side.

"Antonio died because of me!" I sobbed. "We tried running away fro 

The guards but I got distracted while crossing the street... And... And..." I can't finish my sentence. I keep blaming myself. I should not have requested for my brother and I to steal food again. It is all my fault.

"Do not blame yourself, mi hija." Mama said. "Just remember this; he did not die in vain." I looked at her and saw her tired and tear rimmed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain. TT^TT I'm so sorry I killed you. But this is one of the reasons why Reader-tan turned into a boy!!


	7. Chapter 7~ Farewell Old Self

That night I did not eat. I just went up to our room and unsheathed my brother’s sword. The blade reflected my melancholic eyes

_‘Do you mean it?’ I asked as I touched the cold blade._

_‘Yes I give it to you. But use it when it is most needed.’_

**_Snip!_ **

_‘Remember this, hermana. A sword can be heavy if you most need it.’_

**_Snip!_ **

_‘But use it like an extension of your arm’_

**_Snip!_ **

_‘It is heavy, hermano!’_

_‘You will get used to it.’_

I dropped down the sword and looked at the mirror that I looked like a boy. I searched in our room for that cloth that could make my chest flat. I also took one shirt that once belonged to my brother.

 

I soon wore my brother’s clothes and went out of his room. Maria and mama looked at me with their mouths agape.

“(Name), what have you done?” Mama asked me.

“Toni protected us. He defended us and been with us through thick and thin. But he is now deceased and now I shall take his place. Promising him that I shall protect you even with my own life.” I said. They stayed silent, with no reply.

“I’m going to bed now, I have had a horrible day.” I said and walked away. I forgot how it felt to have short hair. I felt my head feeling light. And I just cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomene if I made this such a short chapter DX. I ran out of ideas here. This is how reader-tan finally became a cross-dresser... But not yet officially...


	8. Chapter 8~ Family Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Finally finished this chapter. Poor Artie has to put up with 2 Americas. Good thing Wales is there BTW Drew is Wales. And I didn't put Lovi's accent beacuse it's really hard.

Arthur saw everything. From the robbery to the girl's brother's death. This made him hate his father more. Especially that he was forced to soon be married to a random girl in the other realm. He was now beyond pissed off.

"What is bothering you, Artie?" His cousin, Drew, asked him.

"It is just that my father forgot what it means to be asking permission from someone." He grumbled as he tried to climb the tree.

"Ah, at least you are not troubled with love." Drew teased.

"That too." He muttered as his ears turned oink.

"What? You? Prince Arthur Kirkland. Son of King William Kirkland, is troubled with love" He laughed as they were finally seated on a sturdy branch. "Tell me the reason why you are troubled with it."

Arthur thought as he bit an apple he plucked from their tree. "Well one is that dreadful 'Arranged Marriage' situation.-"

"Ah"

"-And I've saved this girl from the streets"

"Oh, a girl? How interesting tell me more about her." The Welsh said.

"Well she-" Before he could start an arrow was shot at their tree, just one inch above the young blonde's head.

"Sorry Iggy!" His brother called as he ran towards them.

"You idiot!" Arthur jumped down from his branch. "You could have killed me!" He ran towards his brother anger boiling in him. He grabbed Alfred's shirt by the collar.

"Brother! I said I was sorry!" His younger brother said. Terrified of what his older brother might do next.

"Arthur!" Drew warned as he touched his cousin's shoulder. Arthur looked at him with their emerald green eyes. The prince relaxed and put Alfred down. Then one of their servants, Toris ran towards them.

"Sir... I... have..." He panted.

"Toris, calm down" Alfred said. Toris finally calmed down "The king requested to see you two." The brothers looked at each other and nodded. "I am truly sorry dear cousin, but we must take our leave." Arthur apologized. "No need for the apology cousin-" As if on cue the carriage of the Welsh man has arrived. "Because, I too, shall take my leave."

 

As the young men have said their good byes, the brothers ran towards their father's study, When they have arrived the knocked softly and entered.

"You called us Father?" Arthur said as he closed the door. They found their father seated and looked at the papers he was arranging.

"Yes" He replied as he stood up from his seat "What would yous ay if we arranged a all for the celebration of your sibling's nineteenth birthday?"

Hearing the news Alfred's face lit-up. "Certainly father! I would approve it!" He then looked at his older brother, "How about you, Arthur?"

"Well, if it really makes you happy, then yes, I also approve" He said in a monotone voice. "When will this event take place?"

"Tomorrow night, half past six" Is all their father said.

"Is there anything you want to inform, us father?"

"No, that is all, you may leave" The two princes nodded and exited the room.

"Artie! Alfie!" A female voice called the two blondes. "Have you heard the news?-"

"Yes, Amelia, there will be a ball for the celebration of both of your nineteenth birthday." Arthur replied. Hearing that, the young Princess squealed in excitement and bounced up and down following by her short caramel blond hair. The twins beamed with all excitement. As Arthur felt a twinge of envy at the two.

_'Father, rarely organizes an event for me..._ ' he said as he left his two younger siblings in their loud conversation down the hall and he made his way to his own room. Whilst he just waited for the maids to announce that dinner is ready.

~~

I have finally arrived once again, from stealing food. Though I am still physically, emotionally, and mentally tired, I still plastered a brightening face. When i was about to set down the food, I heard a faint knock, expecting it to be Mama and Maria, but instead it was Elizaveta and Lovino. 

"(name)! Have you heard the news?" Elizaveta said as I closed the door. Both Elizaveta and Lovino stopped abruptly when they have realized something.

"(Name), where's Toni." Lovino asked and I just looked at him wearily. His eyes widened as saucers when he understand my silence and soon he was fighting off tears. I understood him, Lovino and Antonio were such good friends ever since childhood. 

"No no...no... that can't be...It's not true! No! You're lying!" He denied

"I'm not lying do see him tackling you like before? Do you see him in the kitchen greeting you!" I answered and stood up from my seat. "Just... Just state your business here..." 

"We wanted to invite you and Toni at the ball, that takes place tomorrow night." Elizaveta said. I have forgotten to mention that Elizaveta is one of the noble families who are acquaintances of the house Kirkland. Even Lovino is one. We were considered fortunate that we became good friends with the two.

"What for?"

"Tomorrow will be the celebration of the Kirkland twins' birthday." Lovino choked. 

"Who are you going with?" I asked

"I'm going with Sir Roderich from Austria and Lovino wanted for you two to come." She said.

"But look at me!" I gestured to myself "I am no longer the (Name) you used to know. I have vowed myself to roam the streets as a boy! I call myself (Male Name) from now on!"

"We know (Male Name), but just this once. Let us just celebrate your last day of being a woman tomorrow." I thought about it for a second. A minute as has passed. I glanced at them. I gave a defeated sigh.

"Alright Fine!" Elizaveta squealed in delight and hugged me as Lovino gave me his smiles of 'I'm sure you won't regret it.' I smiled back in return

"Okay, we shall meet at my place tomorrow, we have to get you ready." She said as she let go of me and made their way to the door

"What time?" I asked.

"About 6:00 the ball starts at 7:00"

"Why so early..." I groaned. 

"Because we have a lot to take care of if you have that situation." Lovino said as they have closed the door. I sighed feeling lonely once again. Mother and Maria would not come back until the sun has set. I gazed out the window seeing that the sun is almost setting. I made my way to get the food to make for our humble dinner. It was fortunate that Antonio and Mama taught me how to cook. They have arrived just in time to see that I have finished cooking and now setting the table.

"Welcome home, mama, Maria" I beamed at them.


	9. Chapter 9~ A Ball and a Surprise

"Any idea why do  _I_ have to wear this-" I gasped as one of the maids pulled on the strings of my corset. 

"Because, it is to show our feminine frame." Elizabeta said while sipping her tea.

"Whoever said that wearing these things, should go die in a pyre." I muttered as they have finally pulled the last string. I gave a sigh of relief and sat down beside my friend giving her a ' _are we done yet?'_  look. She chuckled, set her tea down and made her way to the closet that is filled with beautiful dresses of different colors. She then pulled out a beautiful (f/c) colored dress. I stood up and touched the soft fabric.

"It matches your skin tone, doesn't it?" I nodded speechless. It is my first time to be mesmerized by just a piece of garment. Sure dresses are the last thing I wanted to wear in public, but this was an exception.

"Now, we don't have all day. Let's put this on shall we?" She held it up and I widened my eyes. Alright I admit I would rather be hanged instead of wearing that. 

Unfortunately, after a few minutes of loud cursings, horrible motivation to go on, and pained groans, the dress fit me well. I looked at the girl in the mirror. She wore a (f/c) colored dress matched her skin tone perfectly. Despite her short choppy (h/c) hair, she was beautiful. ' _Is that really_  me?' I thought to myself. 

While I examined myself, I heard Eliza gesture the maids that they may now leave us be. 

"Do not worry" She says as the maids hesitated. "I can take care of this myself" The maids nodded and exited the room. "Now where were we?" She said as she took some objects out of her table. 

"Sit here" She gestured to a chair in front of the table. I obliged.

 "Close your eyes." Then  she put a small powder on my face. "Done." She announced

I opened my eyes and saw my face, I looked at her uncertanly. Naturally I see a lot of pretty women who has color on their eyelids. She seemed to read my mind. "There is no need for the other. You are very pretty, we don't want to let all that make up ruin you, is that clear?" She said with a bright smile. I marveled my self, true I now look pretty much simple but instead of rudely denying it, I just nodded. "Come now, we're almost done." She said. While she took out a long haired wig that matched my own hair 

~~

Arthur was bored once again. He was just there dancing with random masked ladies. He was glad that it was a masquerade ball or else his annoying siblings or anyone he considered annoying would pester him in this event. He bowed down to his partner as their dance ended and he made his way out of the room. He took a seat in one of the empty tables gazed out the window. He saw few more carriages unloading more people in fancy clothes. He longed to go outside and wear more comfortable clothes instead of this monkey suit. Then one guest had caught his attention. As she stepped down from the carriage. He looked down at his table as he young girl saw his gaze at her.

~~

As Eliza, Lovi and I stepped down the carriage. I saw her gazing looking through people as if finding someone.

"Looking for someone?"  Teased as Lovino helped me with regaining my balance. 

"I'm looking for Roddy." She muttered.

"Who?"

"Eliza's boyfriend and one of potato bastard's cousins." Lovino said as he crossed his arms. I shook my head looking at them. He sighed in exasperation. "Potato bastard! My idiota sister's boyfriend-" As I was about to reminisce who they are Eliza interrupted him. "Look there they are... and he brought Gil too..." She groaned as she seemed to hesitate on going inside or bail on them.

"C'mon, Eliza, Gilbert's not that bad." I said as I pulled her arm and saw Lovi also hesitating. 

"Great" He also groaned. "As if one potato head was not enough." 

"Guys you begged on your knees, dragged me and made me wear a doll's monkey suit all for nothing!" I said anger boiling up in me. "Now move your sissy legs off the ground and show them who the real man is!" I commanded them all inch of my femininity gone. 

"Fine" They said in unison.

"Good. Now march!" I said as they both walked ahead of me. I huffed and raked the smooth fake hair. Despite it being not natural it was convincing. I took a deep breath and followed them suit. As we both made our way to the entrance. I looked at the architecture of the hall. It was beautifully lit. Not too bright, not too dim. Sure the castle on the outside was beautiful and grand. But, oh, the inside it was elegant. But before I could carry-on about my ranting about how beautiful the structure of the place. Eliza waved to her boyfriend.

"Roderich!" She waved ignoring the attention she was getting as she ran and hugged a man with dark hair and a strange curl sticking up. His purple eyes were framed with eye glasses. Lovi and I aproached the group. 

"Roderich, you remember (name), don't you" She said as she reintroduced us once again.

"Ja, I rememer her. How are you, (Name)? It's been a while."

"Ah" Now  I remember them. His cousin was a close friend of Antonio. "Yes, I am fine, thank you, and you?"

"Ja,  I am fine-" Then an annoying voice interrupted our small greeting. The voice revealed a tall albino about the same age as the man now standing beside me.

"Hi (Name)! Long time no see, how's awesome Toni?" He asked. I hesitated to give him an answer. He saw my hesitation. "How about we talk this in private, frau?" He said as he beckoned me outside. I followed suit. We have arrived at what seemed to be their backyard. Which bloomed a hundred roses. There was a beautiful fountain in the middle. 

"What happened to Toni?" He said. I hesitated a moment.

"He... He died in the accident." I said and told him everything. From our theft and what happened in the main street. I still blamed myself for that.  I braced myself to be disgusted by him. He understood why we have been doing this even though it is against the law. I felt tears staining my face.

"Don't cry frau," He said while he hugged me. I clutched the soft fabric forgetting that I am now soaking his clothes. I was grateful for Eliza that the make up she put on me made my tears barely noticeable

 "How about I'll get some refreshments while you get some fresh air" He said once he pulled away. I wiped some tears that got out of my eyes and nodded. As he left. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked at the flowers. There were several roses floating on the water. Roses... the national country of England. Then I saw a lone flower. Which was different from the others. 

"A Carantion..." I mumbled to myself. I fought back the tears as I remembered my brother and I used to make paper version of these to sell. He said that it was their country's national flower. I inhaled the sweet smell of the flower remembering my brother who is no longer with me. 

"E-excuse me." A voice called out to me.

~~

Then he saw the girl who was holding a lone carnation. She wore a beautiful (f/c) dress and half of her face was hidden beneath a mask. 

"Are you alright miss?" The blonde said as he walked towards her. He gave her his hand to help her stand up.

"Y-yes" She said shyly

"That flower... is that your favorite?" Arthur asked.

"Yes...It reminded me of my brother.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"He..." She tried to choke back a sob.

"No never mind." He said panic slowly rising, as a gentleman, he does not allow people to cry. "Um... Would you like to dance?" The girl looked at her with (e/c) eyes and blushed as she nodded and followed him.

Now that they were in the ball room. They dance to the beautiful music surrounding them. 

"I have not seen you in any of the parties my father has organized. Tell me, what house are you from." He asked to break they're awkward silence.

~~

As the man asked that I was now thankful for Lovino this time. While we were in the carriage he said to me that if someone asks on what house I am. I will simply say that.

"I am a relative to House Vargas." I said as we moved to the rhythm. 

"Ah, house Vargas. So you know Italian?" He said.

"Not much. I was born and raised here in England and I never bothered to learn Italian" I smiled shyly.

"I see." He kept quiet and we dance. As the music came to an end we have bowed to each other.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He said. But before I could answer, a man interrupted us.

"Arthur your father is calling you." He said.

"Tell him, I am coming" He replied then he turned to me. "I am truly sorry, my lady, but I must take my leave."  I simply nodded and let him go. "Arthur..." I mumble to myself.

"I see you have danced with the prince." Felicia said behind my back.

"What?" I said blushing

"You did not know that, that was the prince?" Elizaveta said while we head to our table. 

"Do you fancy the prince (Name)?" Gilbert asked slyly.

"No. is father is a tyrant and he is no better than him." I hissed.

"Oh? But I heard that he usually rebels against his father." Roderich said.  
  
"No, I still don't fancy him. Rebellious or not I'm not interested." I said, but do I really believed what I just said?

~~

"Father... where are you?" He said  as he tried to open the meeting room's door. He heard a few voices. One was his father, then there was a familiar french accented voice. 

_'House Bonnefoy'_  he thought as anger bopiled inside him. He let go of the door knob and went to his room changing his clothes to his normal ones and went out of the window to enjoy the fresh air. 

~~

His father notied Arthur's absence when they have arrived on the balcony of the ball room. 

"Toris...  thought you called Arthur.

"I-I did sir..." He stuttered " He said that he is on his way." the King growled and leaving the two people behind.

"Brother...what happened?" a young girl asked her brother as they saw the king stormed out of the hall.

"I do not know either." He simply replied

~~

After their teasing. I decided to get some food since my stomach has been growling. While I was at the table. I heard some snobby ladies conversing.

"Have you heard? Today is the announcement of Prince Arthur Kirkland and Lady Michelle Bonnefoy's marriage.

"Ah yes, such a wonderful couple they can be. But it would be much better if it was me."

"Oh please, you family can not even rise from you social ranking."

I soon realized I've been eavesdropping, but my heart can not take what I have heard. Yes it's true, I really fancy the prince, he  _is_ better than his father and soon to be married. Forgetting my hungry stomach, I set down my plate and made my way out of the castle. while I was running away I fought back those tears stinging my eyes. When I managed to reach the gates. The guards blocked my path. 

"Halt. What is your house and where is your crest?" He commanded me. I was speechless. I forgot what they told me if they asked me. Then I remembered but I do not have Lovino's crest.

"Excuse us but she is a relative to House Edelstein." Roderich said as he showed them his crest. "Meaning that she is my cousin. I hope that is clear." 

"We are sorry sir." They unblocked the gates and let us pass through. 

"Thank you Roderich. I said as I rode te carriage with Roderich, Gilbert and Ludwig.

"You fool!" He said while crossing you arms.

"You were lucky to be saved by Roddy, frau." Gil said.

"I...I know..." I muttered under my breath.

"Why did you leave?" It was Ludwig's turn to ask.

"I-it was getting late." I lied. "Does Elizaveta know that I left?"

"Ja, she ws worried and tried to find you, we'll leave you to Eliza's hands, since she's the one who pestered you to come." Gil said.

"I... I understand." Then the ride was silent...


	10. Chapter 10~ Tragedy In Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok bros this is the last sad character death. I promise you okay!

Just when Roderich dropped me off the Héderváry Manor. The Hungarian tackled me into a hug.  
  
"I am so glad that Roddy found you before it is too late." She breathed as she stroked my fake (h/c) hair. Once the jade-eyed girl pulled away from me, an irritated Italian voice lashed out at me.  
  
"Stupid, ragazza!" The brown haired Italia male said behind back. "You have no idea how worried sick we were when you ran off like that! What would happen if they recognized you as one of the thieves with a large bounty on your head? You were lucky to be saved by the potato family, just in time!" He huffed and he was soon followed by his auburn haired younger sister  
  
"But me fratello, maybe the cause of her rush was because she's worrying about her family." Feliciana suggested. Taking the excuse, Lovino nodded.  
  
"Let us just get you ready to go home before your mother worries about you." I nodded. I felt a bit light headed, probably because of the damned corset.  
  
When I arrived at my friend's room. I tossed off the wig and ruffled my short hair, because of the object, it made my head itch. I wiped away the make up then struggled on the strings of my dress. I completely forgot that Eliza was with me and she helped me loosen the cloths. I collapsed on her bed and breath the sweet air that was restraint by the mentioned garment. She studied me while she sat on one of the chairs. After being satisfied with the amount of oxygen I have consumed, I changed back to my old but comfortable clothes.  
  
"Tell me, what is the real reason you left in a rush?" She asked with a serious face.  
  
I looked at her with a puzzled face. "I was homesick and I can not breathe because of the wretched garments." I partly lied.  
  
"Or was it because you knew that Prince Arthur, whom you fancy, is soon to be bethroted?" The brunette noble questioned me. I stood up straight and walked out of her as if the question was not asked.   
  
Just when I was halfway down the stairs I heard her call out.  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"I do not know what you're talking about..." I muttered but loud enough for her to hear it. I ran for the exit before she could interrogate me more.I finally felt England's cold outside air.  
  
"(Name)! Do you!" She called.  
  
"No! and the name is (M/N) now!" I called with a lower version of my voice to make my gender more convincing.  
  
Once I got home my family greeted me warmly. I told them what happened except for the time that I knew that the prince is soon to be engaged and I left the palace early making my friends worry.  
  
Luckily I hid some of the palace's food and gave it to them. They both enjoyed it they say "Especially the roast beef." Maria said. But then  someone knocked on our door.  
  
I opened it to see the palace guards. "There you are." he smirked. "Arrest the boy and boy his family to a chair." He ordered. The troupe bound my hands behind my back. The young girl screamed while she was carried and roughly dropped down a chair.  
  
"(M/N) Carriedo, we finally caught you. So this is where you hide with your bastard brother. Not too shabby."  
  
"How do you know me, and where I live?" I growled.  
  
"I saw your wicked little face the day your brother died. We all vowed to remember it to not let another one escape. We remembered your face, wearing those dresses. Did you really think we would be fooled by a useless trick like that? What was your business there? Steal the Kirkland's riches like the little rat you are?" He pulled my hair until I was eye to eye with him.   
  
"It's none of your business." Then a stinging pain was felt on my cheek. I was slapped hard enough to make my nose bleed.   
  
"Alright. But are you not wondering how we found you?" He said with a face I wanted to  punch so hard that he can see the king's crown in the sky. "Well, thanks to you shouting your name to one of the nobles in the dead of the night. We knew that is was you. We could not let that pass." he dropped me roughly and I was on my knees  
  
"To pay for you and your brother's crimes, you shall be sentenced to imprisonment until  _hanged_ " He seemed to love the word  _hanged_ because of his tone of his voice with the mentioned word.  
  
"And what of my family?" I growled.  
  
"You'll see" He smirked.  
  
"Toss the criminal to the carriage and don't forget to lock the door. Did you bound the two women tightly? Good." They all exited with me half dragged half carried to the carriage and I was tossed. "What? What are you doing? No!" I saw the captain of the guards taking out lamp and broke it to were the fire can easily get caught.  
  
The view I was now seeing with my own horror filled eyes...  
  
  
were the sight of my family and house I grew up being devoured by orange, yellow and white hot flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can kill me now. Yes I'm a cruel person hunt me down. Mentally crying now. But I swear this will be the last sad character death I swear.


	11. Chapter 11~ The Journey Of The Soon Hanged Man

I gazed out the barred window of my cell. It has been months since I've been imprisoned because of the sins my brother and I made. I'm surprised that the prince hasn't married the girl he has betroathed. Probably because he really hates his father.

Is he the same man who aided us when we tried to run and fight the palace guards? Those gleaming peridot behind a simple mask out of a cloth. Those eyes that can make the most beautiful jade be ashamed. Which resembled the prince. But I can see the prince has such handsome features. Those golden hair that was messy but at the same time elegant. Emerald eyes that shone under those bushy eyebrows-

 _Stop_  

I scolded myself. I have to remember my place and how much I loathe his family. I bit my lips as I remember how we fell into poverty because of the King's orders. How much we were desperate that we chose the criminal's path to survive. We chose the illegal way. And it all lead to this. I closed my eyes and the two most tragic scenes kept replaying in my mind. I longed to embrace the arms of death. I want my suffering to end. I want to see my family up in the heavens. If there was some miracle that would happen today I wish it would come soon. I heard the familiar metal clang of the cell's doors

"Looks like it's time for you to meet your family." The guard sneered. Two more men went inside my prison and tied my hands behind my back and half carried, half dragged me to who knows where.

I gazed at the stone tower's window and saw a single noose out side. Hundreds of people witnessing it. I mentally smiled as soon as I saw that figured. Death has finally answered my prayers. I will no longer suffer from this hell they call this place. I would soon meet Antonio, Mama and Maria. If possible my  _real_  family.

When I have arrived. In front of me is the Kirkland. All of the there.

King William Kirkland, Queen Brianne Kirkland. Their Eldest Son: Arthur Kirkland. The twins: Alfred and Amelia Kirkland*. All there to witness my execution.

"We are here today. To witness an execution, to exterminate another vermin in our beloved country.

A Young Man: (M/N) Carriedo. Charged of the act of Robbery and  _Treason_..." That last word struck me. That act was a lie! I never betray my country. I never tried treason! I only stole goods. I wracked my brain and finally remembering: The all where Eliza and I went to. Did they really think I tried to poison some of their food? Well, it was too late. I am going to be hanged whether I am against it or not.

They put the noose around me. After the introduction I looked down on my feet and I squeezed my eyes shut then-

"Wait!" I voice cried out. I looked up to see the heir, standing up from his seat stopping my execution. "I have a better idea than this act!"

"And what would it be?" The captain of the guards asked crossing his arms, half disappointed because the blonde stopped, what the man wanted to see.

"I want to make him my squire-"

"Don't be foolish boy! How can you even be sure that he can be worthy of that rank! He's just a mere street rat!"

"I once visited the facility when I almost got bored to death in the palace. I caught a glimpse of him, defending himself from the other prisoners who almost beat him up. Despite his small stature, I can see he can be useful." 

"How can you be sure that he won't try to kill you once you get comfortable with him?"

"If I catch hi he won't have second chances. I'll make sure to have his head on a silver platter." Thus the deed was done. They took off the rope from my neck and cut up the bonds on my hands. The royal family stood up from their chairs. And most of the villagers were disappointed because they won't see any corpse hanging on the noose.

I don't know if I should be relieved because I could still keep my life or I should I be disappointed because,  I won't see my beloved family today.

The authorities shoved me roughly to the Prince's feet. the guards snickered and left us be. I simply looked down n the hard ground and saw a hand in front of me. I looked and my (e/c) eyes met his prominent emerald ones. 

I gingerly took his hand and helped myself up.

"Th-thanks..." I said in my low voice.

"Don't mention it." he smiled. It was a genuine and soft. I was a bit surprised that a royal like him, could actually have a softer heart. I thought he was only just forced

"It's (M/N), isn't it?" He asked

"Y-yes, sir..."

"Oh, no need for the honorific, young lad. You can call me Arthur." He said. Surprising me because he put his arm on my shoulder, not minding my smell and how filthy I am. "From now on, treat me as your friend. Brothers."

 

Those last few words. I've never felt the weight of my old past lift off my shoulders. Instead it exchanged by his own arms weight. 


	12. Chapter 12~ The Story Has Just Begun

I let go of another arrow and it landed to a few inches down my target. I huffed in discontent, for I have trained in archery in the past few weeks, still, I cannot shoot the target.

"You still can't get a bull's eye?" The familiar British accent said behind my back. I whipped around almost hitting him with my bow. Good thing he ducked.

"Yeah... I guess I am a better swordsman than an archer." I scratched the back of my neck.

"'Tis because you started using the sword ever since you were young. He stated. "And you are studying the bow and arrow in barely a month." I nodded understanding what he said.

"Here let me help you." The blond offered when I was about to go back to training .

"Your problem is the stance." He pointed and I adjusted my footing.

"You are too tense." Arthur said and I realized that my shoulders  _are_  stiff. I let them relax a bit. Not too lazy and not too tense.

"Then your arms..."  He wrapped his arms around mine to make it easy for him to instruct and for me to shoot. I feel his warm breath against me. Making my cheeks flush pink. Time seemed to slow down and we both pulled the string and we let it go...

 

_Bull's_ _Eye..._

I seemed to snap out of my daze and  looked at him. My heart pounding against my ribs. Sure enough that he can hear it.

"I-I-um... I-I will just... p-practice the sp-ear ne-next... Bye!" I stuttered and dropped  my weapons and ran to the next field, leaving the prince alone.

_**~Shifted POV~** _

_**  
**_He chuckled  as he saw his squire and friend run off to practice other weapons.  But why was he so interested in the young boy? He was just a mere peasant and a _boy_  no less! What would society think of him if he let those feelings loose?

_'But  he is a better choice than the woman you are to be married.'_  His conscious said. Speaking of which, he saw in his peripheral vision, his father and the Bonnefoy siblings. 

Thinking fast , he climbed up to the highest branch under the nearest tree. He waited for the three royalites to  move on. Once they did, the blonde carefully made it down to the ground on his feet. Then he ran back to where his best friend is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if it's short but don't worry I guarantee you that it gets better, just you wait >w


End file.
